A Different Life
by My Last Promise Meant Nothing
Summary: What if the trio turn goth, emo, or punk during the 5th year.... Well this story describes what might happen....Rated for suicidal thoughts, tattoos, peircings, and lots of other stuff I can't fit in the summary...


**AN: Thank GOD! I didn't know just when I'd finally get around to retyping this story. I've decided to re-do it because a lot of people seem to like it and the 1st one didn't seem to do it justice... So read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own H.P. I only own few O/C's (Kailen, Iris, Benji, and Eran Seriphene which will appear in Chapt 3!). Oh, and this story will be rated for death,suicidal thoughts, language, and lots of other stuff...The entire story is in Hermione's P.O.V. By the way, I just made something up for Hermione's parents names.WARNING! H.B.P. Spoiler later in story!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: So I'm Not Going Back To the Burrow?**

**"HERMIONE! What in the bloody UNIVERSE did you do to your lip?"Mum was yelling for the second time since I'd been home from Hogwarts.**

**"Mum, its alright. I paid for it! Besides, dad said it was alright!" I yelled back.**

**"THAT ISN'T THE POINT! SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HOME YOU'VE COMPLETELY CHANGED!"**

**"Mother! In case you haven't noticed these past few days, I don't care what you think of me and my personality anymore!"I yelled storming up to my room.**

**I went up the stairs, "Who the bloody hell died and made her Queen? I will be legally of Wizarding Age in one year, and she's still treating me like a three month-old infant!"I yelled inside my head. When I entered my room, I threw myself on my plaid( green, purple, and black)bedsheets and yelled into the first pillow I could reach. When I was finally all out of breath, I turned my head over to the window. I could hear little tapping noises on my windo. It was PIG! YESSS! This was my first sign of communication with Ron since we left from the train almost a week ago.**

**"Hey Pig, how's Ron been?" I opened the window and took the slip of parchment from Pig's leg. The letter read:**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**How's your summer been so far? I miss you a lot. Can you ask your mum to let you stay the rest of the summer? If she says yes, please send Pig back A.S.A.P. If she says no we'll have to take you in the middle of the night(just kidding). But if she does say no write back and well have someone talk some sense into her. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ron**_

**"_Love Ron? Does this mean he's finally figured out that I like him? Or maybe he was just throwing caution into the wind so I could finally come forward and we could be happy together_?_Then again those last two letters could've been jinxed by Fred and George to say that?"_**

**Later that day **

**I was sitting at the table eating supper with mum and dad when I finally asked Mum if I could go stay with Ron and Harry for the rest of the summer.**

**"Isn't he the one with the six siblings and lives in an overgrown hut?"Mum said,I could see dad sending mum a nasty look for judging the Weasleys' like that.**

**"Sort of, they don't live in a hut... They live in the Burrow." I answered.**

**"Well, that's even worse! Hermione, darling, you know I advise you not to spend a lot of time with them..." Mum said.**

**"Yes, but I'm just simply not taking your advise... That's all. Besides, your not the one who may or may not have feelings for him."**

**"Feelings?Feelings of _love._Oh, dear heavens. Hermione NO I forbid it! Whatever happened to that nice boy Viktor Krum you dated last year?"she said trying to control me again. Too bad it won't work.**

**"He went back to Bulgaria! And we didn't even really date. We just went to the Yule Ball!And guess what mother, just like I said this morning, I DON'T CARE!"I yelled and started to storm out again, but soon stopped myself."Their going to come get me anyway, Lord Voldemort's back and every one involved with wizards are in danger. Including you mother."That should've scared her. Then I turned and walked away coolly.**

**I went up to my room sitting right outside of my bedroom door listening to them argue about me.**

**"Now, Helen , Maybe it'll be nice for her to go see this boy. I mean why don't you like him all of a sudden? When we met his parents two years ago we agreed there was no problem with the family."Dad said, he's always on my side!**

**"Because two years later, she went to thier house for the summer and came back at the end of the school term a changed person! He's obviously changing her at school!"Mum said.**

**"But then again the Dark Lord has come back, and she's worried. It has been proven by doctors durring times of stress a person will change."Dad said.**

**"Fine but if she comes back pregnant, don't blame me!"Mum ended the conversation.**

**"Oh, yeah, Mum! I'm going to see Ron and the first thing we do is shag each other senseless."I thought starting to write a reply letter(I never let Pig out the room).**

_**Dear Ron, **_

_**I miss you too. Mum said it's ok. And I have to tell you something. But it'll have to wait until I get there.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Hermione**_

**She tied it to Pig's leg, watched him fly off(making sure he didn't fall), and then went to bed. **

**NEXT MORNING**

**I woke up with the sun in my eyes. The sun had just risen, so not many people were up in the neighbourhood.That was odd, I always shut my curtains before I go to bed. Oh well. I grabbed the first pieces of clothing that were clean (I still had clothes from last summer that weren't washed because mum hardly ever sets foot in my room when I'm at school). When I realized what i was dressed in I saw my Hogwarts uniform. Taking it off I grabbed a black and orange tank top that read "I heart Rock'n' Roll" and a pair of dark blue jeans. I went downstairs for breakfast and in my kitchen talking to mum and dad was Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape along with a few people tat I assume were Aurors. When They finally noticed me in the doorway(which was about five minutes) Mr. Weasley was the first to greet me. although the rest just stared at my shiny, new lip ring. **

**"Hello Hermione! How have you been?"He asked anxiously (I suppose he was startled by my new peircing), I saw Professor Snape sneer at me from behind Mr. Weasley's back.**

**"I've been fine. How's Ronald and everyone else been?"I asked politely.**

**"They have been waiting for us to come pick you up all week."he laughed.**

**"Let's not stand around wasting more time. Granger, go back up and pack your things, we have to be ready to leave in five minutes." Snape demanded.**

**"Fine." I left to pack my things. This was hard, I had a lot of things I didn't trust leaving behind with my parents (if you know what I mean) watching every move I make. So I just tried squeezing everything I "needed" for the school year and the remaining three weeks of the summer into my small trunk.**

**When I got my trunk all the way down the stairs, I could see Snape was pissed.**

**"What took you so long, Ms. Granger?"he asked.**

**" I was packing. What do you think I was doing?"**

**"Yes, I think that would be a grand idea,"Mr. Weasley said, seeing that there was going to be a fight between a student and Hogwarts teacher.**

**They all walked out to the back yard. Snape was staring at the sky.**

**"Don't get out too much, do you?"I said.**

**"Granger, just be quiet while your Guard waits."he said. 'My Guard?'**

**Then there was a loud bang and dark green sparks, like fireworks, shooting up in the air. They shone vividly in the orange and pink streaked sky.**

**"There's the signal! Let's go."Mr. Weasley said.**

**"How are we going to travel? I can't Apparate."**

**"By Portkey. Dumbledore swung some money by to make sure you are safe."he held out a rusted locket."Okay now, everyone. On the count of three. ONE... TWO... THREE!"everyone grabbed a small piece of the locket.I could feel that tugging feeling comming from behind my navel. The area I was in was swilrling so much it was a complete blur. When it finally stopped, my right arm collided with the asphalt street. On the street sign it read "Grimmauld Place". **

**

* * *

Well, that's how this chapter ends. But I will update as soon!**


End file.
